You are my everything
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: Everything Annabeth has ever loved has been taken away. So she wants to end it all. Will Percy stop her from making a huge mistake? Will he ever get the chance to tell her, that he loves her? One-Shot!  PERCABETH


**Hey, guys! I was watching the movie 'Jack and Jill' when this idea came to my mind. Weird, right?**

**Anyway, i hope you like it!**

**Review!**

****

Annabeth's POV

I've had it. Everything i have ever loved has been taken away from me. Do i even have a reason to live?

I looked at my knife; it was lying motionless on my night stand. The Athena cabin was quiet; it was three in the morning, so everyone was sleeping. Everyone except me. I cried silently, not a sound could be heard. I had to make a decision.

I grabbed my knife and walked out the door. I looked around to make sure their weren't any Harpies were around. There we none. Suddenly, something caught my eye; i looked over and saw that there was a small light on in the Poseidon cabin. I thought about saying my last goodbye to him, but i knew he would just stop me. I ran past the cabin and headed toward the beach.

The soft _Swishhh_ sound of the waves, played over and over again in my ear. It calmed me down...a bit. I looked out across the ocean; the water had a beautiful grey glow to it. It looked amazing, maybe i should think twice...no. I was alone. I had nothing anymore.

I took out my knife. I looked at the beautiful celestial bronze knife. My hand trembled, i was so scared. I wanted to run, away from all this. I wanted to go run away. With Thalia and Luke, i wanted everything to go back to how it used to be. But Luke and Thalia were dead. I had nothing. I heard a noise behind me, i turned around, but there was nothing there. A tear ran down my face, i had to do this. It was now or never.

I grabbed the knife tighter. And when i was about to drive the knife into me, something stopped me. A big, strong, hand grabbed my hand and knocked the knife away. I looked up to see two beautiful Sea-green eyes looking down at me. Percy's arms wrapped around me, and i cried on his shoulder.

"Shh...It's going to be okay, Annabeth. Don't worry." He would whisper in my ear. I shook my head.

"No, it won't be okay. Nothing is never okay. Why did you come here? Why didn't you let me die?" I cried in his shoulder.

"Annabeth, why were you even thinking about doing that? You're a daughter of Athena, you should be wise. I should be asking you."

"Everything's gone. Thalia...Luke...half of camp. I-i felt so alone. I-i wanted to end it, i wanted to be with Thalia again." I said while looking at him. He put his hands on my face and whipped my tears away.

"What about me, Annabeth? How do you think i would feel if you died? Grover is always traveling. You're all i have left. Everyone in camp likes me, but you're my best friend. You can't even imagine how i felt seeing you, with that knife, almost..." He stopped, his eyes got kind of watery. I felt so bad, i never thought i was going to hurt him so much. I didn't know i meant that much to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him close. I hugged him, and it didn't take long for his arms to wrap around my waist. He pulled away.

"Hey, Annabeth? I know things are really hard on you, right now. But, i want you to know that...that you mean the world to me, Annabeth. You're my best friend, and i-" he stopped, he looked nervous for some reason. "Annabeth, i...I love you."

I sat there, in his arms, in shock.

Did he just say he loved me? Yes, he did. HE SAID HE LOVED ME!

He looked at me, waiting for an answer. His eyes were full of hurt, maybe because i just stayed there in silence.

"You love me?" I managed to say after a few minutes.

"I do. With all my heart. And i understand, if you don't love me. I-i'll wait. As long as i have to. And if you-" I cut him off with a kiss. He was surprised, but kissed back. We stayed there, kissing under the moonlight. Everything was perfect.

"You love me back?" He said.

"Of course i do, i love you a lot."

He smiled, widely. His eyes were full of Happiness. I don't think i have ever seen him like this. It made my heart do backflips, just to think that I just had to say three simple words would make him so happy.

"This is the best day of my life, you know that right?" He said. I smiled.

"Mine too."

"It's late. How about we go to back to my cabin?" He smiled.

"Finally, Percy. A good idea."

"Hey! I get some of those...sometimes...And when i do, we should do them."

I laughed. He stood up, and offered his hand. I smiled, and took it. He pulled me up and carried my bridal style.

"Percy, put me down!" I laughed.

"No. Beautiful girls shouldn't be able to walk. They should be carried."

"Percy! My knife!" I said as we were walking father away from my weapon.

"I'll get it later. That knife's bad luck."

"No it's not! Percy, go get it!" I whined. He sighed and put me down.

"Don't move." He said and ran back.

I smiled. I began to think how i felt a half-hour ago. I felt so depressed. So worthless. Yet, Percy flipped all that around. It's amazing. He came running back with my knife strapped around his waist.

"Come on, i saw two harpies over there. I think they saw me." He said.

We ran back into his cabin. We took off our shoes, and he climbed into bed. He laid down and i just stood there. He sat up and looked at me, with an amused expression.

"Are you coming? Or are you just going to sleep standing up, like a horse?" He said. I smiled. And walked towards his bed. I climbed in next to him, and laid down. He wrapped his arms around me, and i put my head on his chest.

"I love you, Annabeth." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Percy." I whispered back.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**;)**

**What did you think?**

**Did ya like it? Did ya hate it?**

**I want to know. Tell me.**

**(For the people who read my other stories, i will be updating 'She's Mine', tomorrow. And the rest the other days after it. Or on that same day...Which ever.)**

**So, please.**

**Review!**


End file.
